


Hammer & Horns - Leather Bound

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cock grabbing whilst on a motorbike, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finding your limits/boundaries, Hard Fucking, Innuendo, Large Cock, Lube, Morning Sex, Nipple Teasing, Partner Trust, Public Kissing, Restraints/Cuffs, Safewords, Spanking, face fucking, shackles, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom helps you out of a sticky situation at work before he takes to out for dinner that night. Once home you find out its not just the books in the store that are leather bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer & Horns - Leather Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Tom’s time to shine! The last edition of H&H was Chris’s solo edition, well now its Tom’s turn! This part turned out a little different than i had initially had planned, but i hope its enjoyable. And the ending is not as foreboding as it sounds, i promise!

Hammer & Horns – Leather Bound

“Its today?!”

Mabel, the office junior nodded, a half bored look on her face;

“Yeah, she’s getting married at the weekend; we’re decorating her office for her bridal shower at lunchtime”

“Crap”

One of your favourite colleagues was getting married to her long time sweetheart, but where you had been so busy recently helping Chris and Tom with the bookstore you had lost track of the date, and more importantly; you’d left her wedding gift at home.

“So is it ok if I take a few extra minutes at lunch? You know... to decorate?”

You smiled at her, for as much as she was pretty hopeless when it came to taking messages and filing things in the right places, the junior was a very sweet girl;

“Of course. If I can get rid of my midday appointment early I’ll even give you a hand”

“Really?”

The young girls face lit up, she was one of those people that always enjoyed office social nights out, and had been trying to get you involved for ages.

“Really... but right now, I just need to call my roommate to see if I can get her gift couriered over”

You dialled the bookstore’s main number and listened to it ring before you heard Chris’s deep voice answer;

“Hammer and Horns Bookstore”

“Hey, it’s me”

“Missing us already today?”

You couldn’t help but to smile at Chris’s flirting;

“Of course, but that’s not why I’m calling; I need a favour”

“Oh yes?” You could practically hear him arch his eyebrow and smirk; “Something I could help out with over the phone?”

“Not quite; I’ve left a colleagues wedding present at home and I need to give it to her today, is there any chance you could get a courier to run it over to my office?”

There was a brief silence before Chris spoke;

“Of course, just let me know what it is and where and I’ll get it sorted for you”

Giving him the details of where you’d left the gift he promised to get it sent over by lunchtime, and true to his word, just as you were seeing out your midday appointment the phone on your desk rang where Joyti on reception was calling you. You hit the answer button and let it go to speakerphone as you started to gather together the things to help with decorating your colleague’s desk;

“Hey Joyti”

“Emma my dear...” her thick Bangladeshi accent seemed to warm any room in which it could be heard, but she was also a formidable force of nature; no-one was able to get past her without the proper approval or visitors badge; “We have a very charming motorcycle courier here with a parcel for you”

“Oh great, could you sign for it?”

“That’s the thing; he says he’ll only give his package to you”

You could sense that she was trying very hard not to laugh as she spoke, but the small snort of laughter from the doorway of your office told you that Mabel was now waiting for you and also listening in on the conversation;

“Can I speak to him please?”

You heard the sound of the receiver being passed over before a smooth male voice came over the speakers;

“Hello Darling...”

Tom. You should have known.

“Thomas! Stop teasing our receptionist!”

“I would never...!”

“Could you please just let her have the present?”

“What, I don’t even get a hello in person?”

Taking a deep breath you smiled;

“Give the phone back to Joyti please”

He did as you asked and you heard her speak;

“Emma?”

“Could you please sign Tom in, he’s a friend. I’ll send Mabel down to escort him up to the office”

“Will do”

The line went dead and you gave instructions to the junior to collect your visitor from reception. What you weren’t expecting to see is five minutes later was Tom sauntering into your office in his biker gear; leather jacket, dark waxed jeans, his battered brown boots, and a helmet hooked over one arm;

“Here you are darling”

He handed you the beautifully tied stack of leather bound books you’d selected from the historic romance section of the bookstore as a gift, but he had tied them together with a beautiful ribbon. He leant forward and placed a brief kiss on your cheek, making you blush as his arrival had caused quite a stir in the office with a number of your workmates now rather unsubtly peering into your office at your handsome new arrival;

“Thank you! You’re a life saver! But you didn’t have to bring them over yourself”

He folded himself into one of the visitor’s chairs in your office and leant back, crossing his hands behind his head as he stretched his long legs out in front of him;

“It was no trouble; I was heading into town to do a few things so thought I’d drop them off”

“Won’t Chris miss you at the store?”

“We’re closed this afternoon. The whole street has a scheduled power outage so that the power company can dig the road up, Chris is off to meet up with some old Rugby buddies for the weekend so we closed the store to give us both a bit of a break”

There was a knock on your open door to which you both turned, one of your other colleagues poking her head around the doorframe;

“You ready Emma? She’s just gone to lunch so we’ve got about 45 minutes before she’s back”

Nodding you motioned to show Tom out, knowing that you needed to get started as quickly as possible. As you were walking him down the empty stairs to reception he suddenly grabbed you, planting his lips on yours with a brief but passionate kiss;

“What time do you finish today?”

It was a loaded question if ever there was one, the look of expectancy in his eyes making you answer;

“Four...”

“Fancy grabbing an early dinner? Seeing as it’s just the two of us tonight?”

You nodded and smiled at him as you started to lean forwards for another kiss, but the sound of a door opening into the stairwell a few floors above made you stop. Instead you reached around and pulled the door open behind him, showing him out into reception where you signed him out as he worked his charm on Joyti as he said goodbye.

“I’ll pick you up at 4” he grinned as he left, leaving you standing next to Joyti as you both watched as he trotted down the steps outside the building, his peachy arse being shown to its full potential in his jeans.

“Emma I sure hope you are getting some of that... because if you’re not I’ll seriously consider leaving my husband to get some”

You just grinned at her as you made your way back to your office, not wanting to stoke the fire any more that would no doubt warm the office gossip after Tom’s visit today.

True to his word he sent you a text just before 4pm;

>waiting outside. Tom x

<Down in one minute. X

As you walked out the building whilst saying goodbye to your colleagues the sight of Tom made you catch your breath; he was sat leaning on his bike as he had parked it directly at the bottom of the steps to your building, attracting some appreciative stares from the people exiting for the day. He stood and briefly hugged you, his lips brushing against your ear for the lightest of kisses before he handed you a motorcycle helmet;

“Ever ridden before?”

“Yes... but not a bike”

There were very few chances for you to intentionally use innuendo with Mr Quick-Witted-Smarty-Pants here, but the look as one of his eyebrows raised at your comment knew it had been worth it;

“Come on then, straddle the beast and I’ll take you for a wild ride”

Before you could say anything he’d climbed onto the bike and had gunned the engine, making you quickly climb on behind him and wrap your arms around his waist as he sped off, the roar of the machine reverberating in your ears as you felt yourself pull your body closer to his. After a while he slowed his speed a little, the roads had become a little quieter and  a bit more rural, so you were able to watch where you were going rather than just concerning yourself with admiring the scenery. Finally he slowed the speed and came to a stop alongside a small country pub, a brook babbling alongside the garden. He steadied the bike with his long legs and looked over his shoulder, indicating that you could get off.

You passed him your helmet and took a moment to stretch your tense muscles, looking at the serene sights around you as he pressed his hand to your lower back;

“Shall we?”

He nodded to the pub and you followed, surprised to find your hand wrapped in his as he led you into the cosy little building. The meal that followed was wonderful, the food was delicious and although you succumbed to a glass of wine, Tom stayed sober as he was driving. When it was time for the bill to come he refused your offer to split it, instead suggesting you buy a bottle of wine for the two of you to share once you got home. As you stood by the bike trying to secure the wine into your handbag Tom wrapped his arms around you, pressing his body to yours as he kissed you briefly;

“Feel free to hang onto anything you like on the ride home”

To emphasise his point he pushed his crotch against your hip and you could feel his cock starting to swell in his jeans. Without another word he climbed onto the bike and you hopped on behind him, and in the cover of darkness he roared off into the night. Once you were on the dark roads you gripped tightly to his waist with one arm as you bravely ventured your other hand down to his groin, giving his cock a rub through the fabric of his jeans. As you did so you felt the bike surge forwards where his hand twisted the accelerator, and you knew that it would be a much quicker ride home that it had been to get to the pub.

When back home you both raced up the stairs, pushing in the door and you soon found your arms around his shoulders as he pressed you against the wall, diving in for a passionate kiss as he cupped your buttocks in his palms. As you gripped onto the leather of his jacket it was so buttery soft that you just wanted to run your fingers over it repeatedly, the smell of it was intoxicating when it mixed with Tom’s own scent. As if to emphasise your point and fascination it was only when Tom giggled did you realise that not only had the kiss ended, but you had been caressing his jacket;

“Do you have a bit of a thing for leather darling?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just so soft, I just want to envelop myself in it”

He let out a small low chuckle as he looked down at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so;

“Well my darling, shall we have a drink? No need to rush this evening”

Passing him the bottle of wine from your bag, you shrugged your coat off before an idea flashed through your mind;

“I’m just going to get changed; get out of this stuffy work gear”

He smiled at you from the kitchen as you dashed to your room, an idea forming rapidly as you stripped the boring pinstripe suit off. Moments later you quietly stood at the door to your bedroom, watching Tom as he moved around the lounge; lighting candles, putting music on before he topped up the two glasses of wine that stood on the table; finally glancing up and spotting you, his hand shaking a little as he did so and spilling a little wine onto the surface;

“Wow...”

You’d decided that as you’d dressed up for your night with Chris, that Tom also deserved a treat. Walking slowly towards the table you deliberately rolled your hips, the high heels you were wearing helping to accentuate your movements, the red lace bra and panties set clinging to your body and flattering your attributes. Taking the glass from him you thoughtfully sipped from it as you started to sway your hips in time to the music, watching Tom’s reflection in the windows as he came up behind you and wrapped one arm around your waist, hooking his chin over your shoulder as he swayed his hips against yours.

As the music got sultrier and the glasses of wine became empty they were cast aside as you started to get down and dirty with Tom, grinding your bodies together before finally enough was enough; he grasped your hand and pulled you towards his bedroom. As you watched whilst he switched on the small lamp at the side of the bed you couldn’t help but to close the distance between the pair of you, running your finger down his chest before grinning at him;

“I do believe you said something about handcuffs...”

The moment you spoke his expression became a little darker, a little more sinister, his lips curling into a slightly sinister smile;

“I’m so glad you mentioned those my darling”

He reached around and pulled the drawer open from the small bedside cabinet, pulling out two pairs of rather expensive looking wrist restraints;

“I think we’ll start with just one pair for the moment, please turn around darling with your hands behind your back”

Intrigued as to what he had planned you complied with his request, no; order, and relaxed your arms as you felt him secure the restraints around your wrists. Finally you felt his warm hands on your shoulders as he spoke quietly into your ear;

“Is that ok?”

You only nodded, not trusting your voice as he continued;

“I don’t do safe words, if you say No or Stop I will do exactly that. No hidden meanings, and if you don’t like something or feel uncomfortable – emotionally or physically – doing something, let me know”

“Ok”

“Excellent. Now, please get to your knees and spread your legs for me”

Kneeling on the soft rug beside his bed you watched as he stripped completely, his long fingers working quickly on his garments, unable to draw your gaze away as he revealed his beautifully sculpted body to you. You had seen it before, but not on a one to one basis, and you couldn’t help but to admire the beauty of his sharp features and masculine angles. And now one angle in particular was bobbing around directly in front of your face, that was until he grasped at it and held his shaft still so you could tentatively lick at the crown of his cock, tasting him before you took him into your mouth and started to suck.

The sensation of the cuffs behind your back made you feel dominated, a new experience for you to hand over control of lovemaking entirely for your partner to control. Tom entwined his fingers through your hair and started to rock his hips back and forth, pushing his cock a little further into your mouth before pulling back, the lewd groans of pleasure coming from his lips turning you on before he finally pulled away, a trail of spittle hanging from your lips to the tip of his cock before finally falling away. He spoke with a shaky voice;

“Oh god, I would so love to come in that beautiful mouth of yours but I’ll save that for another time, right now I want to feel just how juicy that pussy of yours is”

Hooking his hands under your arms he helped you to your feet, briefly kissing you before he worked his fingers under the elastic of your knickers, pulling them down your legs and helping you step out of them, the both of you laughing when they momentarily caught on the heel of your shoe;

“Should I take these off?” you asked, not sure what he had planned

“No, please leave them on”

He ran his hands over your shoulders before coming to the straps of your bra, and realising that he’d need to release your wrists before he could remove it. The faint sound of the metal clasp releasing immediately had you aware that your hands were now free, and you naturally swung your arms forwards and rolled your shoulders.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, just not used to hold my arms behind my back like that” you smiled over your shoulder at him as you felt him release the hooks of your bra, his fingers working the straps down your arms as he stood behind you and cupped your breasts in his hands. The touch of his naked body pressed against yours had you rolling your hips, the heat between your legs building and you needed some stimulation;

“Oh you like that do you?”

You could tell he was grinning as he spoke, but you were suddenly shocked when his palm made contact with your behind, a sharp smacking sound reverberating around the room. Instantly you span around, fire in your eyes as you spoke;

“No!”

Tom’s face paled, immediately looking remorseful;

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean... I mean... I didn’t want to hurt you...”

He started to babble, his dominant demeanour slipping away as he continued to apologise.

“Tom...” you rested your hands on his arms; “Its ok, you wanted me to say when something wasn’t to my liking, and we never discussed it but I am not a fan of pain or hitting...... if that’s something you want or need then... perhaps we shouldn’t...”

You trailed off, not wanting to air the thoughts you had in your mind, but worried that Tom would rather have a more submissive partner in bed, but you needn’t have been concerned, as his face softened immediately;

“Darling, if you don’t want to do something then you say so, I promise this will only be about your pleasure from now on”

He grabbed the disguarded handcuffs and went to put them away before you caught his wrist;

“Don’t suppose you have another pair of those hidden away somewhere?”

A kinky thought had crossed your mind and you had a feeling that Tom would like it too. He stopped looked at you before reaching into the drawer and pulling out an identical pair of restraints, holding them on his index fingers as he stood in front of you, his cock brushing against your stomach;

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well... these would fit around wrists _and_ ankles, right?”

A grin spread across Tom’s face when he figured out what you had in mind, and he briefly kissed you before you climbed onto the bed, settling into the middle with your head on the pillows. You watched as Tom climbed on, his long and lean body moving like poetry as he knelt between your legs, setting the restraints aside for a moment as he took one of your legs in his hands and lifted it, pressing kisses to your ankle before he repeated the actions with your other leg;

“A layer of kisses to balm the leather”

He skilfully attached the restraints around your ankles, a set on each leg before you lifted your legs and held onto your ankles so he could attach the other halves of the restraints to your wrists. Finally he was done and you felt incredibly exposed but also highly turned on. Tom leant forwards and kissed you, leaning between your shackled limbs before he started to work his way down your body, leaving a trail of kisses from your neck to your stomach, taking a moment to play with your nipples before his large hands gently parted your legs wider as he lowered his head to your pussy. You watched as his long pink tongue darted out and licked your nectar from your folds, pressing forwards so his face was buried in your sex so his lips and tongue could torture you in the sweetest way possible.

In your bound state you could do nothing physical to either encourage or stop his efforts, instead you found yourself becoming more vocal than usual;

“Oh god Tom! Yes! Right there!”

“Like this?” His voice was muffled but you could feel him smile against you

“A little higher! OH! Yes! That’s it! Wow that tongue of yours... OH MY GOD!”

He’d started to thrust his tongue into you, pushing at your entrance as he curled it and started to fuck you with it;

“Fuuuuuck! Tom! OH MY GOD!”

Your orgasm hit you suddenly, although it wasn’t a big one it was intense, your womb  pulsating as you came quickly, your limbs going tense before relaxing, a warm glow spreading over your body and mind as Tom finally withdrew his tongue from you.

“Good?”

“Hmm-mmm”

Your eyes were half lidded as you basked in the pleasurable after effects of the moment, and you watched as Tom leant over and pulled a small bottle of lube from his drawer of tricks, applying a small amount to his hard cock as you watched him. He squirted a little more onto the palm of his hand and started to massage it onto your labia, the silky liquid smoothing your tingling skin;

“Oh Tom... that feels amazing... but was I not wet enough?”

You were slightly worried that he was disappointed with your state of arousal, but he reassured you that was not the case;

“Of course not darling, it’s just that you came a little quicker than I was expecting and I want you to be nice and wet for me... I’m quite large so want you to be comfortable...”

He took hold of his shaft and gently pressed it against your entrance, slowly cresting your tight channel as he took his time to push into you, the echoes of your orgasm still trembling within your body. He was absolutely correct about the lube, it helped make the initial experience of the first touch of his cock entering you a pleasurable one, but even with it you still had to take a couple of deep breaths to steady your nerves as such a girth filled you. He stilled within you and you couldn’t help but to admire how his smooth abdominal muscles tensed slightly where he was holding himself back, and if your hands had been free you would have been running them over his chest, tangling them in the small patch of hair in the centre or flicking over his nipples. Instead it was your nipples that he was pinching, tugging on the hardened teats as he started to gently rock his hips back and forth, easing the way until you had your head thrown back in ecstasy as he fucked you hard into the mattress, your shackled state meaning that you were spread wide for him to use your body for his own pleasure should he feel like it.

You could tell Tom was getting close, the furrow of his brow and the sheen of sweat across his skin telltale signs that he would soon come, and as if sensing the panic in your eyes he released one hand from your chest and moved it to your clitoris, rubbing the sensitive bud with the slick lube until you could feel your orgasm building, and as you started to reach your peak he stuttered out a request;

“Can I... Can I come inside you?”

“Yes Tom, Please, I want to feel you deep inside me”

Rubbing hard at your clit he threw his head back and thrust deep into you, his cock trembling within your womb as he spilt he seed, your own orgasm being set off by this, and this time it was a violent one, your body shaking as your back arched, screaming out his name as you dug your fingernails into your own ankles for something to grip onto as your legs shook.

Finally you both finished, Tom falling limp on top of you, your own limbs still spread high above him;

“Umm...Tom?”

“Hmmm?”

“Could you please release the cuffs? I’m starting to lose the feeling in my hands and feet”

He pushed himself up and as he did so his softening cock slipped from you, your mixed come dripping from him as he quickly removed the cuffs before taking the time to rub the skin of your ankles and wrists, pressing light kisses to the tender spots before setting each limb down onto the soft bed sheets.

He curled his body up to yours, spooning you from behind as he stroked his fingertips over your skin;

“Thank you Darling, that was amazing...”

“I didn’t realise I’d enjoy using the handcuffs quite so much, so thank you for letting me experience that with you Tom”

He chuckled softly behind you, his hand wrapping around your body as he cupped one of your breasts, nuzzling his nose into your hair;

“I’m all about new experiences”

His voice had a hint of sleep to it, and whether it was the energetic sex, the long day, or the affects of the red wine, you soon found yourself nodding off in his arms, his breath warm on your skin as you slipped into a deep and satisfied sleep.

The next morning you were woken by the insistent nudge of something hard against the small of your back, followed by a warm set of lips pressing kisses to your bare shoulder. Groaning a little you couldn’t help but to wiggle your bottom against Tom’s cock as it grew harder, his tell tale chuckle telling you he had been planning this for a while;

“Morning”

“Good morning yourself... you’re up early”

“With a beautiful woman in my bed? I’d be up at the crack of... well, up your crack in this case”

Turning in his arms you wrapped your own around his neck, pulling him towards you for a sloppy morning kiss, teeth knocking against each other’s where you weren’t fully co-ordinated yet, smiling at your clumsiness, as your bodies rolled together. Soon you found yourself on top, sitting up to straddle Tom’s hips as he bit his lip whilst reaching for your breasts. You went to lean forwards so he could suck on your nipples, grabbing the leather restraints before leaning back, the disgruntled whine coming from Tom’s lips as you pulled back making you smile whilst twirling the cuffs on your fingers;

“So Tom, has anyone ever used these on _you_?”

A flash of fire crossed his gaze;

“No... What did you have in mind?”

“Oh I was just thinking... perhaps cuffing you to the bed and tormenting you until you beg me to ride you?”

He paused for a moment, his jaw clenching before he spoke slowly;

“Do it”

He briefly showed you how the lock and release mechanism worked before you wrapped the cuffs around his wrists, pulling each arm in turn to secure the other half of the restraints to the bed frame. When you were satisfied that he was secure you grinned down at him, lowering your lips to his for a brief kiss before you started to work your way down his body, licking sucking and biting at his soft skin, causing him to groan when you hit sensitive spots. When you reached his cock you took his shaft in your hand, licking along the length of it before you took the crown into your mouth, running your tongue over the smooth head as you cupped his balls with your other hand. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the pillows, a low groan coming from his lips before he spoke;

“Oh God that is fucking amazing... but if you keep doing that I’m going to blow my load all over that pretty face of yours... You’re going to have to get on if you want to enjoy this morning glory”

Heeding his advice you crawled back up the bed, straddling his thighs as you held his shaft steady, positioning him so you could slowly sink down onto his hard cock, a deep sigh of satisfaction escaping your lips as he filled you completely.

Steadying yourself on his chest you started to ride him, rocking your hips for that glorious pull and tug that soon had you groaning with pleasure, your eyes closed as you rode him hard. It was only when you suddenly felt a pair of hands on your hips pulling you down harder onto his cock did you open them suddenly;

“What the hell?”

He had a wicked grin on his face;

“I guess I didn’t show you that I knew how to release the cuffs whilst wearing them”

The way he was now fucking you from beneath was too good to start that conversation, and as you matched his efforts you soon both reached your peak, your cries mixing together before you finally slumped onto Tom’s chest, your cheek pressing against his heated skin as you felt the rise and fall of his breaths.

As you were recovering there was a quiet knock at the door, and turning around you saw Chris standing in the doorway;

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt... but we have a guest...”

He disappeared back into the kitchen but as you looked at Tom he was as puzzled as you were. Separating your bodies you helped him off with the leather cuffs that still hung loose from his wrists before watching as he quickly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of plaid sweats, passing you one of his shirts to make yourself decent. Stepping out of Tom’s bedroom you could see the long dark hair of a woman as she sat with her back to the pair of you. Her shoulders were shaking and you could see that she was crying. Finally Chris spoke to Tom from behind the kitchen counter;

“She texted me last night and I picked her up on my way back this morning... she had no-where else to go, her landlord kicked her out...”

The woman slowly turned towards where you and Tom were standing, her face flushed;

“Hi Tom...”

“Hi Hayley...”

 


End file.
